


I Could Be the Boy You Adore

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [5]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Continuation of 2.5 Kids, The Catch, Take it Slow & Someone You KnowHiccup learns more about love from his dad and Gobber. Also, Jack and Hiccup finally get the house to themselves.





	I Could Be the Boy You Adore

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 26 (Veteran)  
>  **Warnings:** language, kissing, sexual references, terrible humor, terrible interpretation of the prompt, fluff/sap so strong it needs a warning (like, it might kill you), random outbursts of song  
>  **Summary:** Continuation of 2.5 Kids (Day 22), The Catch (Day 23), Take it Slow (Day 24)  & Someone You Know (Day 25); Hiccup learns more about love from his dad and Gobber. Also, Jack and Hiccup finally get the house to themselves.

Hiccup, from his vantage point lying on the couch, could see Jack and Stoick talking outside. Snow lazily fell on them. It didn’t seem that cold, though, and Jack spread his arms wide into the air. Stoick laughed with his entire body in response.

“Gobber,” Hiccup asked. “What are they doing?”

Gobber was at the kitchen island and glanced over at Hiccup. “I think they’re gonna do some shoveling or something. I wouldn’t give it another thought.” He wiped his hand and attachment-of-the-day on his frilly pink apron.

Hiccup frowned. “Jack is on his phone a lot lately,” he mumbled. He pulled on one of his hoodie’s ties, then let it fall. “Now he’s hanging out with dad.”

“Well sure, Hiccup. It is the holidays and I’m sure he needs to contact his family and such. And I think he’s just tryin’a get close to your family now that everyone knows you’re a couple.”

“I guess.” Hiccup rolled the other way.

“Might young Hiccup be jealous?”

“Jealous is too strong of a word. More like . . . I don’t know. I miss him.”

“He’s right there,” Gobber pointed out. “No need to miss someone who’s _right_ there.”

Hiccup quirked his mouth but said nothing in response.

“Anyways, your father told me you got your pilot’s license.” It wasn’t a smooth transition, but it worked.

Hiccup sat up straight, taking his legs off the back of the couch, the most recent of his lazy positions. “I did. I did my solo flight about a month ago.” He looked considerably less gloomy.

“That’s great, kid! Why didn’t you tell anyone ‘til now you were learning to fly?”

“Well,” Hiccup gazed at the stunning cake now sitting on a glass stand. Damn Gobber! And Hiccup had thought he himself was pretty adept at cooking. He met Gobber’s eyes. “I didn’t want dad to freak out. I guess I really didn’t want him to think it was a repeat . . .” he said this last part very quietly, “. . . of mom.”

“Aye,” Gobber sighed. “Stoick’s got lotsa reasons to hate flying. Your mother, though, that nearly destroyed him.”

Hiccup nodded solemnly.

“But I don’t hate flying, even with this,” he waved his non-hand.

“Wait! Did you get that from a crash or something? When?”

Gobber moved the cake to the dining room table. “Back when I was a young man. Clean cut, the works. Ages ago, really.” He hummed a little.

“Shit, you’re hardcore, Gobber.” Hiccup laughed. “Don’t tell my dad I talk like that!”

“On my honor!”

“So . . . maybe you’re why dad’s okay with so much of me now when he wasn’t before.”

“You’re being too kind to me, Hiccup.”

“What’s up with always making enough food to feed our whole town?”

“Oh, you know how it is.”

Hiccup didn’t know, but mumbled an affirmative. He said, “Hey, uh, I wanna ask you something, and no gory details, all right? How did you and my dad . . .” Hiccup wiggled his hand a little. “You know.”

Gobber paused and looked to the ceiling. “How to phrase this for the innocent boy here, hmm. Sometimes lost souls just find each other and make each other better. Does that make sense?”

Hiccup smiled. “Perfect.”

\--

A couple hours later, Jack came in from the back door, shaking off snow. “Ah man, smells great in here, Gobber! Feed me now!”

Gobber swatted at Jack when he approached. “Go change your clothes! You’re soaking!”

Jack ran off and was back almost immediately. “Food now?”

“Nope,” said Gobber, “It’s not done yet. I’m making tons. Go play.”

“Aw, man,” Jack spun on his heel, “Hiccup, whatcha doing?”

“Nothing,” Hiccup chanted with a falsetto. He scrolled through something on his phone.

“Hiccuuup!” Jack whined. “I can’t eat yet! You should feel sorry for me and distract me!”

Hiccup put his phone into his hoodie pocket. “If you think you’re gonna get sympathy from me . . .” He sunk further into the couch for emphasis, to say _I can’t be moved_.

“Oh, buttercup, how you hurt me!” Jack put the back of his hand to his forehead. “I shall now sing of my plight. Gobber, I need you to be backup vocals! You’ll know the song as soon as I start!”

Gobber saluted him.

“Dear God . . .” Hiccup tried to hide his face in the cushions, but Jack pulled him up by his wrist so he was sitting properly. Jack stepped back, pointed at Hiccup and sang:

“Why do you build me up—”

 _“Build me up!”_ Oh God, Gobber really was enabling Jack! Still wearing his apron, he maneuvered around the island to be closer to the blond.

“Buttercup, baby, just to let me down—”

_“Let me down!”_

“And mess me around! And then worst of all—”

_“Worst of all!”_

“You never call, baby, when you say you will—”

_“Say you will!”_

“But I love you still. I need you—”

_“I need you!”_

“More than anyone darling, you know that I have from the start. So build me up—”

_“Build me up!”_

“Buttercup, don’t break my heart~”

The two of them clapped at themselves. Gobber said something about always wanting to randomly break out into song as he walked towards the oven. Hiccup was trying to regulate his breathing so he didn’t die on the spot. Jack pulled him up so he was standing. He tried to hide his face in Jack’s shirt, but Jack lifted his chin. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t be so embarrassed, buttercup, look at me.”

“Jack, I hate you so much.”

Jack grinned. “No you don’t. You love me, you love me, love me, love me.”

“No,” Hiccup pouted. “No, I don’t.”

“That’s too bad, then, because I love you. I love you,” he kissed Hiccup, “love you,” kissed him, “love you,” kissed him, “love you.”

“Jaaaack!” Hiccup’s whole body shook. He hugged Jack tightly, once again hiding his face.

Jack held him. Once Stoick came back in, Jack said, “Sorry Mr. Haddock, I think I broke your son.”

\--

After dinner, Hiccup stood at the sink washing dishes. Stoick stopped across from him, since the sink counter faced the hallway that connected the living room and kitchen to the rest of the house, and not just a wall. “Hey, son?”

“Yeah, dad?”

Stoick absentmindedly stroked his beard. “I wanted to let you know that I . . . well, I’m not going to be here tonight.”

“Huh?” Hiccup was holding a soapy spatula like it was his royal scepter.

Stoick coughed. “I’m going out for the night and I’m not going to come back until . . . morning.”

Hiccup knew his eyes were wide since they burned from the air. “And Gobber . . .?”

“It’ll just be you and Jack, Hiccup.” Stoick nodded to himself. “Take care of yourselves.”

“O-Okay. Uh, you too, dad.”

\--

Hiccup and Jack were cuddling in Hiccup’s tiny bed as per usual.

“Hiccup, you wanna make a bed on the floor?”

Hiccup nodded slowly against Jack’s shoulder. He got the implication. “Yeah, in a little bit. I wanna talk to you about something first.”

Jack slid a hand up the side of Hiccup’s face and into his hair. “Yeah, sure. What’s up, cup cup? Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. I was just thinking about my dad and Gobber . . .”

“Well don’t think too hard about them. I’m hoping you’ll still want to fuck after this convo.”

“You’re an idiot. If you were on this side of the bed, I would so push you off.” Jack, lucky for him, was squished against the wall.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Jack pecked him. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about adult love,” Hiccup rolled halfway on top of Jack and bracketed him with an embrace. “Like, how my dad loved my mom, but now he’s in a situation where things like sexual orientation don’t matter, the past isn’t limiting. It’s so weird, but I think that he and Gobber could totally make it, you know, to the end.”

Jack rubbed Hiccup’s upper arms. “Are you worried about us?” He asked quietly.

“Not at all. I just am really aware of how, even at twenty, I’m just a kid.”

“Yeah, but buttercup,” Jack nuzzled Hiccup’s hair, “even if I’m a kid, I love you with certainty. I don’t need to experience a fuckton of other relationships or be older to know that.”

“You sound so confident.”

“Because I am! This is big love here, cupcake. All the things in life you want, the places you want to go, jobs you want to take, I want to support you through all of that. You wanna fly? Fly! And before you ask, no, I’m not banking on capitalizing on your dreams. I got dreams, too, and I don’t see why we can’t be side by side, all the way, supporting each other and having really fucking awesome lives!”

“You’re amazing, Jack.”

“Well, yeah!”

Hiccup laughed and sat up, legs off the side of the bed. “One day, you and I will have all the knowledge and maturity and people will ask us for advice. We’ll be veterans of life, love and loss, like my dad and Gobber.”

“Of course. I mean, we gotta have stories to tell our 2.5 kids after all.”

Hiccup looked away from Jack. “So let’s make that bed on the floor.”

\--

Hiccup sat up, bleary-eyed and body sore. “Jack?” he croaked. Jack was sitting beside him, fully dressed and smiling. It seemed to be morning already.

“Yo, Hiccup. Get up and get ready, we got somewhere to be.”

“What? Where? Why are you awake before me?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“No thanks, I think I’d rather sleep.”

“Not an option! If you don’t get up on your own, I will carry you myself.”

“Ugh.” Hiccup groaned, crawling towards his boxers. “Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?”

“Yep!” Jack sounded way too happy.

Once Hiccup was standing, holding a handful of clothes, he said, “You know, I’d like to take a moment to song you a song about my plight right now.”

Jack lifted a brow and his excitement radiated.

“Gobber, I need you to do backup,” Hiccup gestured to his dresser, then he sang:

“Hit the road Jack, and don’t you come back, no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road Jack, and don’t you come back no more—”

Hiccup then supplied a bad impression of Gobber: _“Whachu say?!”_

Jack was cackling and flapped a hand at him. “Go shower! We gotta go soon. It’s a long drive.”


End file.
